


I'd like a day without punishing you

by eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i guess, just wrote it for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/pseuds/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu
Summary: Yuuri puts up with Viktor's antics. Until he doesn't.Written for the first sentence prompt: I'd like a day without punishing you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was playing with a prompt generator and I got this sentence and I had to write.  
> Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes :p

i.

"I'd like a day without punishing you." Viktor doesn’t even blink, a hand holding Yuuri’s chin, face dangerously close.

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“Please don’t say such things out loud, people will misunderstand.”

He is (sort of) used to Viktor’s tactile personality and his habit of speaking everything that crosses his mind. The other people in the rink… not so much. At least if the woman eyeing them strangely and taking a child away says something about it. Luckily, few understand English. He hopes.

“Hmm.” His coach ponders, as if genuinely thoughtful. “Will they? Or perhaps you are the one misunderstanding things?”

Yuuri doesn’t blush (much). He is (again, sort of) used to Viktor’s antics now. And even if these four months hadn’t been enough for his heart to stop racing every time his idol came too close, it’s not as if Viktor Nikiforov would ever be interested in Katsuki Yuuri. (This thought alone is depressing enough for the butterflies in his stomach to die.)

“Aye, aye.” Yuuri slightly turns his head and arches a brow. A little more daring than he usually allows himself to be. “Though I haven’t really eaten katsudon for a while, so that’s hardly a punishment anymore.”

Viktor hums. His smile far too delighted.

“Should I start thinking of new ways of punishing you, _Yuuri_? Something… more exciting?”

Viktor’s not screaming for the entire neighborhood hear, which is an improvement. There is close to none spacing between them, though, Viktor’s smiling lips almost touching his-

 _Oh damn_.

Here is the thing: you can’t _unthink_ something after it crosses your mind.

There is a reason why he shouldn’t close the (non) existent gap between them, right? He can’t really remember.

Viktor’s smirk darkens so lovely and his eyes are suddenly glistening so deviously-

_Wait._

Viktor clap his hands, finally letting him go.

“If you screw your jumps again, I’ll ask Hiroko-san to show me those childhood photos of yours she mentioned last night!”

Now Yuuri blushes (a lot) and snaps out of his trance. He is not sure if he’s blushing because of what he was just thinking (tip of his toes, up, up, up, heart shaped smile and soft lips-) or because of what he is thinking (Viktor, photos of fat little Yuuri, photos of awkward teenage Yuuri, photos of Yuuri-). He skates to the other side of the rink anyway.

“There’s no way you are seeing that!”

“Then seduce me with all your eros, Yuuri!”

“Please, don’t say these things so easily!”

_Don’t shout them, at least._

The concerned woman throw them one last reproving look and skates a little further.

 

ii.

“… and then they posted it?”

“Yeah, I had no idea!” Phichit laughed.

“Ah. I thought so. You barely use your twitter, it was very unlike you to post an youtube video. Let alone a video of you skating your ido-”

“No, no, no, stop!” he shouts and frantically shakes his arms. Phichit’s smile is more pleased than it should’ve been.

“Why did you stop when I’m not satisfied yet, _Yuuri?_ ”

He glances at the man inclined over the barrier and grimaces.

“I believe we already talked about saying things like that aloud, Viktor.”

Viktor ignores him and sighs as the drama queen he is. “You’re so cruel, Yuuri. Pleading me to watch you and then going to another man. I could get jealous.”

He refuses to blush for such a childish behavior, and instead stops in front of his coach (do you still get to be called “coach” when you’re pouting like a five-year-old?). “I just asked you to watch my axel and then talked to Phichit - _after_ I landed the jump, by the way.”

“Such a tease you are.” Viktor sings, a smile playing at his lips. The russian is inclined over the barrier, and even though Yuuri’s the one looking Viktor down for now, he feels as little and overwhelmed as ever. “Now Yuuri, be a good boy and enthrall me, yes?”

Later, someone posts a photo of Viktor and Yuuri facing each other a little too close ( **phichit+chu** it’s getting hot in here **#viktuuri #ishipit #whenisthewedding #blessed** ) and Yuuri thinks he never had so many notifications in such a short period.

(It’s nothing compared to how much his phone will buzz after the free skate tomorrow, but that’s something for another time).

 

iii.

“So naughty, Yuuri. I’ll have to punish you.” The words are said with an apologetic glance, Russian carefully purred, followed by a resigned sigh and a shake of his head. “Begging won’t help you.”

There’s a loud gagging sound from where Yurio was warming up, Mila gasps and Georgi stops on one foot in the middle of his step sequence. Yakov sighs unimpressed.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. To be honest, he is surprised It has taken so long for Viktor to make a scene at the russian rink. Almost two months, actually. Must be a new record.

But Yuuri is not backing down – he wants to add another quad to his Eros program, that’s the only way of winning gold at the World Championship. Viktor doesn’t think so. But Viktor is actually a child in the body of an adult and can’t sit and discuss issues, playing stupid and embarrassing games instead.

Alright, Yuuri can play too. He smiles.

“Nice show, Vitya.” He licks his lips and tilts his head. Viktor raises an eyebrow (somewhere, Yurio stops shouting). “Such a shame we both know who will be begging tonight.” He tosses a smile at his stunned fiancé and prepares to redo the damn flip.

Viktor makes that strangled pitched sound he only ever does in their bedroom in the middle of the night.

Georgi loses his balance and falls with a dry bump.

“For God’s sake, _you are at a damn ice rink_.” Yakov shouts.

Yurio just stares at them before turning around and leaving, murmuring something that sounds too much like “I’m moving to Kazakhstan.”

Mila whistles. “Eros!Yuuri strikes again!”

(Yuuri is having a hard time not turning into a mess of giggles.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me fangirling on tumblr [@eu-nao-sou-um-chapeu](http://eu-nao-sou-um-chapeu.tumblr.com)


End file.
